


Warmth (Bill Cipher X Reader)

by SeraphsLullaby (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being somewhat of an ass, Dipper Pines - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I kind of lost what I was writing in the middle of it oops, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeraphsLullaby
Summary: I'm very late to be joining the GF fandom, but here's a oneshot consisting of the reader getting cold, Bill keeping them warm, and it ends there oops sorry lol. It's short.Edited bc archive was being dumb and wouldn’t let me make paragraphs.





	Warmth (Bill Cipher X Reader)

You should get the answer -7.5 and -3.5. You do not have to write both sets of equations, but for this example I will write both sets. It is recommended to- “

You slam the hood of your laptop shut and sigh. Since when did math become so difficult? Now that you take online education programs, you didn’t have to worry about being late to any classes; but math was ten times harder to understand. You raised out of your chair and left the room, immediately walking to the kitchen. You opened the double doors to your outside porch and sighed, looking at the mix of green, yellow, and red trees. At this time of the year, the trees started to grow their buds, their leaves slowly regaining the same color they have in the summer. You leaned against the railing and relaxed, closing your eyes. You didn’t feel the heat of another person beside you until they said something, dragging out the words just to aggravate you.

“Hey, Snowflake! What’cha doing?”

Before even thinking, you whipped around to smack him right in the face. Instead, you were face-to-face with absolutely nothing. You sighed and held your temples, wishing this god-awful nightmare would already end. “What do you want, Cipher? Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy my morning in peace?” You spat, looking back and forth for some sort of sign that he is still here. Laughter was your only response. His annoying, awful laugh that will haunt you until you die. A cold breeze suddenly blew against your torso, making you shiver. You step back. Instead of meeting the warmness of the kitchen, you meet the warmth of someone’s chest.

“Hey, kid, I’m not a heater. Your body is freezing.” You heard him say. You whipped around, trying to stare at him in his eye. Alas, you were too short. He snickered, staring your body up and down. You were getting prepared for the short jokes.

“Hey, shorty.”

There it is. You sighed and mumbled out a small, “what” in response. You are waiting for something worse.

“Let’s get’cha all warmed up, alright toots? You’re freezing like a popsicle out here.” He laughed, snapping his fingers and causing a faded blue hoodie to appear in your hands. “Put that on,” he said. “Then, we can find a real way to warm you up.”

You put the hoodie on slowly, feeling vulnerable under his gaze. You shivered and held your arms tightly, rubbing up and down trying to cause friction.

“I forgot how cold it can be in early spring,” you finally said. You feel a sense of relief from Bill once you finally said something. You guessed he hated starting conversations. “Sorry for almost bitch slapping you earlier.” You blushed, hiding yourself in the hood of the new hoodie he gave you. It smelled like him; cheap cologne and pine needles. Bill laughed slightly before leading you to your sofa, him sitting down first and motioning for you to sit in his lap. You shook your head and sat beside him, leaning into him to keep his warmth. You sighed softly, leaning more and more into his shoulder.

“Ya think I don’t get “bitch slapped” by humans often?” He whispered the best he could, resting his head on top of yours. “You’re more of an idiot than I give you credit for.” That earned him a smack.

“Oh, shut up,” you replied, smiling softly. “You big asshole.”

Bill chuckled, rubbing slowly up and down your arms. “Take a nap, Snowflake. You can do your stupid “online classes” later.”


End file.
